Of Mice & Majin
by Moonraker One
Summary: It has been a year since Kid and Sarah Buu fell in love, and Akkuvedi married Tien. Now, the three Buutype Majin want to see their own kind. So, they set off to the stars in search of their race, and discover themselves in the process.


Of Mice & Ma-jin

By Moonraker One

Disclaimer: if you don't know who Akkuvedi is, read _A Magical Adventure_ by me. She's a Buu-type Ma-jin like Kid Buu. If you don't know who Sarah Buu is read _My Destiny is Your Destiny _by… Sarah Buu!

CHAPTER ONE – A New Journey

            The dream was happening again.

            This was the dream, the one that came every night, producing the same feeling over and over again.

            There she was, throwing fists at her husband, Kid Buu, doing the training she'd done all the time. Then, out of nowhere, came the voice. It was the voice that said the same thing every time she heard it. 

            "Help us, Sarah!" It would cry telepathically. "You're our only hope!"

            And, like had she'd always had in the dream, she'd try to respond, only to have them end the conversation at that. Right as she was about to turn around and continue training with Kid Buu, in the dream, she'd wake up and not see what happened next.

            Sarah Buu jolted up in bed, breathing heavily like she did sometimes. Being a Ma-jin, it was amazing that she'd dream at all, being that she only slept about seven seconds. However, when she did, it usually was this dream, the one that tormented her all the time. Kid Buu, her husband, sat up to see what the hell was going on, why she was breathing so heavily.

            "What's wrong with you?" He asked. It was amazing; just a few months spending time with normal people, and he was already speaking more normally than he did before. She turned to look at him, giving him a look that seemed to say, "Don't you know!?"

            He forced a smile to try and comfort her. "Oh," he added. "It was the dream again."

            She nodded, and sat there thinking, trying to put into words what was on her mind. "Kid?" she asked. "Do you love me, Kid?"

            He seemed confused. "Do I love you?!" He asked. "Of course Buu love you! Buu love you more than stars in sky!" A statement that wasn't hard to believe, considering just the year prior he was blowing up stars in the sky. As she sat up in bed, eagerly contemplating the meaning of such a complex dream, Kid Buu realized that he wanted food, therefore, he was hungry. He stood up and prepared to take off to find some food. "I want some food, Sarah. You want Buu to bring something back?"

            She shook her head, which to him was confusing. She was a Ma-jin; she should be hungry after her seven second sleep. Either way it didn't matter for him, because that meant there would be more food for him. The darkness of nighttime went well with the cool air around him, reminding him of the little things in life that were the most important. It was quite amazing for him that he should exist for five million years and not see what had been in front of him so many times with each planet he'd obliterated. He only knew of one place that would possibly have food at this hour.

            It was the house of Akkuvedi and Tien Shinhan.

            Once he was on the subject of Akkuvedi and Tien, he wondered what the reason was that a Ma-jin like her would fall in love with someone like him. She, after all, was tall and slender and pink and he was a whole foot shorter than her. It was quite a juxtaposition when the two of them stood next to each other; he was six feet and bald with a third eye, and she was seven feet tall with no hair just a single antenna that extended to mid-torso. Anyway, he realized that it was not his place to judge her decision to marry him; after all, he was not the one that was in love. He had already been married.

            Arriving at said destination, he raised his right hand to tap on the door, only for it to swing wide open denying him the chance. Standing directly in front of him was his friend Akkuvedi. She looked down at the four-foot-seven Ma-jin standing in front of her, a look of expectation on her face.

            "So, Kid," she whispered. "You've come here for food?"

            He raised an eyebrow, or at least the part of his face where one should be. "How'd you know that?" he asked.

            "I read minds, remember?" was her response.

            She led him in to the kitchen, past the living room where Tien was still sound asleep on the fold-out couch. She reached into a jar and scooped a pile of rocks onto a plate and handed it to Kid Buu, who with a flick of his antenna turned it into a delicious meal. As he sat there eating his food, she began the conversation.

            "The food isn't the reason you're here, isn't it?" she said, catching him off guard with it.

            He looked at her, a questioning look on his face. "Yeah," he replied. "I wanted to try and see if you knew anything about the dream."

            "Let me see if I can get this one right," she began to explain. "I'm training with Tien, about to throw a fist at him when a sudden desperate voice tells me I'm their only hope."

            Kid nodded.

            "Then," she continued, "I'm about to respond then they cut off the communication. After which, I'm about to continue training but wake up instead."

            He nodded again. This was something else; was every Ma-jin like them getting the same nightmare? Did this dream mean there were other Ma-jin just like them? He just had to know. Akkuvedi had the same curiosity.

            "I wonder what that dream means," Kid replied. "Do you think there are others like us?"

            Akkuvedi looked around at the room, then back at her guest. "I don't know," she responded. "If there are others like us, I believe it would be best if we were able to meet them." She had always dreamed of there being a planet of only Ma-jin. A planet where only beings like them could live and work and play, being a peaceful race that trained and fought in honorable combat and did all those things a race like theirs did. Ever since seventeen months prior when she had been created did she dream of such a possibility. However, as psychic as she was, she could not see any others nor could she sense any other Ma-jin ki, so she assumed that Kid and Sarah were the only Buu's out there.

            "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

            "Yes Kid. That would be awesome."

            Akkuvedi waved goodbye as her guest finished his meal and tore off out the door, headed back to the home he shared with his wife. She then sat down on the half of the couch Tien wasn't on and slowly moved her hand across his bald head, careful not to touch his third eye. _Oh Tien,_ she thought. _I couldn't bear to have you involved in any of this._

            She lied to Kid; she knew exactly what was going on with her people.

            The next morning Akkuvedi's first stop was into Capsule Corporation to pay a visit to her friend Bulma. What she knew would require a little bit of technological help from someone, and Bulma was the best technological expert she knew. Bulma, who was still screwing in the main motherboard on another thingamajigger she was building, put down her screwdriver and turned to face her friend, who she hadn't seen in months.

            "Akkuvedi!" she happily yelled. "I haven't seen you in quite some time! What do you need?"

            Akkuvedi lowered her head a moment; what she would need to ask of Bulma might be hard to explain. She swayed a bit, thinking of how to word her explanation. "I kind of need something from you," she said, uneasily. "I sort of have a minor problem."

            Bulma raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What sort of problem?" she asked, hoping nothing was in the wrong order with her pink pal.

            "I really don't know how to explain this," she replied, "but I think there are other Ma-jin like myself and Kid and Sarah."

            Bulma confusedly looked up at her friend. "You…think there is a planet with people like you and the Buu's?" she inquired, hoping that Akkuvedi's belief of this was wrong. "What do you think the problem with them is?"

            Akkuvedi swayed her antenna left and right; this was something she did when she was unsure of what she said. "Yes," she responded. "I also think they are in trouble."

            "What do you mean?" Bulma seemed confused. She thought that if they are like Akkuvedi and the Buu's, they surely must be as powerful. In such case, who or what could possibly challenge them that they would need help from someone like Akkuvedi? Or Kid Buu? Or Sarah?

            "What I'm essentially trying to say, Bulma," she said, analyzing her words carefully. "Is that I need a spaceship that I could go to their planet with so that I could protect my people. I don't have much money, so if you refuse, I think I could understand."

            Bulma then asked the question Akkuvedi was dreading. "Who'll be going with you?" Akkuvedi clinched her teeth; once Bulma learned of who would go with them, she was sure Bulma would refuse.

            "The Buu's and no one else," she replied with eyes shut, waiting for the no.

            Bulma grabbed her chin, indicating she was thinking. "Capsule Corp. is currently going to quite a hard time…"

            Akkuvedi could just imagine Bulma adding, "Which is precisely why I can't help you."

            "…but what the hell. I'm sure we can pull it out of my dad's retirement or something." Akkuvedi blinked; did she hear wrong?

            "E…excuse m..me?" she replied.

            "I've decided to build you the best ship Capsule Corp. can provide!" Bulma added.

            Akkuvedi put her hands on Bulma's shoulders, and smiled widely.

            "Thank you so much, Bulma!" she happily shrieked. "I'll never forget this!"

            Akkuvedi then dashed out the door, eager to spread the news to her allies who would be aiding her on this mission. She could sense that Kid Buu was out in the field killing what would be his wife's meal, and Sarah Buu was back at the house watching television, always using her antenna to change the channel. Akkuvedi decided the best way to talk to them both was to open a telepathic link. Kid and Sarah both perked up when they heard Akkuvedi trying to reach them.

            _Kid! Sarah!_ She mentally shouted. _I got us a spaceship!_

            Kid and Sarah, in unison replied, "What?"

            _You remember how you both wonder if there are others like us?_

            "Well, um, yeah," Kid replied. "What about it?"

            _I got us a spaceship to go exploring! I think I might know where our people are!_

            Sarah stood up and smiled a big grin. "You…mean we get to meet our native land!?" she announced. She looked over at the chibi Ma-jin lying in the crib next to the television, then back at the psychic image of her friend. "Can I bring my little Kai Buu?"

            Akkuvedi nodded. _Bring him. Tell him he'll be seeing where his kind come from._


End file.
